180 Menit Bersamamu
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION]: Dari Kerth menuju Sangora, aku melihatmu. Dari North Star menuju South Star, aku mengenalmu. Dari bawah menuju puncak Gunung Tangens, aku mencintaimu. Dan dalam 180 menit, engkaulah pahlawanku. [SasuSaku]


**180 Menit Bersamamu**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika aku tiba di stasiun kereta api North Star, udara yang begitu dingin menusuk tulang hadir menyambutku. Tangan kananku bergerak untuk semakin merapatkan jaket biru tua kesayanganku. Kudekapkan satu ikat bunga ke dadaku, lalu kucium dan kupegangi bunga itu dengan erat, seakan takut jika nantinya akan jatuh dan terinjak.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke depan. Di sana tampak orang-orang yang bergerombol memadati tempat ini, namun bukan untuk berdesak-desakan menaiki kereta api, melainkan berkumpul untuk sebuah peringatan. Suara mesin kereta api yang biasanya berisik dan mengganggu, sekarang hanya menyisakan keheningan yang hampa, sehampa hatiku yang sejak tadi tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dari ekor mataku, kulihat beberapa orang yang baru datang dan juga memegang seikat bunga sepertiku, berjalan ke sebrang rel kereta. Sekitar lima detik kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk membuntuti mereka dari belakang karena tujuanku tentu saja sama dengan mereka.

Aku dan orang-orang tadi akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah karangan bunga besar yang sengaja dipasang. Aku mengikuti tindakan mereka yang segera meletakkan bunga di dekat karangan bunga besar tersebut, bersama dengan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan bunga lainnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat tepat. Upacara peringatan akan segera dimulai. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam sebab aku tidak kuat lagi menahan perasaan sesak yang mulai membuncah. Dan meski pun aku sudah berusaha mengenyahkan potongan demi potongan ingatan yang berkubang di benakku, namun bersamaan dengan suasana ini, segalanya sekarang mengalir tak dapat kubendung. _Memento mori_ ini jelas mengingatkanku akan kejadian yang tak akan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku. Sebuah tragedi yang kuyakin juga tidak akan dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang kini berdiri di sini. Tragedi kereta api Four Night.

 **[Flashback On]**

 **.**

 **Kota Kerth, Stasiun North Star, lima tahun yang lalu**

Aku tiba di stasiun ini sedikit terlambat dari yang kuduga. Semua ini berawal ketika aku terbangun dari tidur siangku. Sebelumnya, aku memang sengaja untuk tidur sejenak sebab kelelahan setelah sepanjang hari membersihkan kamar di kos-kosan. Ketika terbangun, aku sangat terkejut saat jam berbentuk _love_ yang tergantung di dinding kamarku telah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Sehingga, aku segera mandi secepat yang kubisa dan bergegas mengejar bis agar dapat sampai di stasiun kereta api dengan tepat waktu.

Beruntungnya saat aku sudah sampai di stasiun, kereta belum berangkat. Kulirik arloji digital di tangan kiriku. Pukul 15.58. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, hampir saja. Kalau saja aku terlambat hanya dalam durasi lima detik, kereta api yang terkenal disiplin ini sudah pasti akan meninggalkanku.

Sambil mengatur napasku yang masih _ngos-ngosan_ , aku menyeret koper menuju loket untuk membeli tiket. Malangnya tiket untuk kereta api kelas Eksekutif Argo telah habis, jadi aku mencoba untuk mengecek kereta api kelas Eksekutif biasa, namun ternyata keberuntungan belum memihakku. Aku sudah mempunyai firasat jika akan seperti ini keadaannya. Masih belum menyerah. Kutimbang-timbang untuk menaiki kereta api kelas Bisnis. Hasilnyapun nihil. Begitu juga dengan kelas Ekonomi AC. Aku akhirnya pasrah untuk membeli tiket kelas Ekonomi Reguler.

Aku memperhatikan sejenak kereta api yang akan kutumpangi. Kereta api Four Night adalah jenis kereta api bertenaga mesin diesel yang dibuat khusus untuk tipe kelas Ekonomi Reguler. Sama seperti kereta api kelas lain, kereta api Four Night yang bermula di stasiun North Star di kota Kerth hanya memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu stasiun South North di kota Sangora dengan rel keretanya yang hanya lurus dan sangat sedikit belokan. Menurut kabar, kelas kereta Ekonomi Reguler adalah yang paling buruk di antara yang lainnya, sehingga tidak mengherankan jika harganya begitu murah. Namun aku tidak sependapat akan hal tersebut, sebab kulihat bagian luar kereta ini tampak baik-baik saja dan sangat terawat. Jadi aku merasa sedikit tenang karena sudah memilihnya. Kereta ini memiliki sebelas gerbong ditambah dengan ruangan masinis berukuran tiga kali tiga meter di bagian ujung depan.

Setelah menyerahkan tiket, kukuatkan langkahku saat menggeser pintu salah satu gerbong kereta api. Bau asap rokok adalah hal pertama yang merasuki indra penciumanku ketika pintu itu sudah kututup. Aku sangat membenci jenis bau ini. Seandainya aku boleh memilih, aku ingin menunda kepulanganku ke kampung halamanku satu hari lagi agar aku tidak berada di kereta menyebalkan ini. Jika kalian menganggapku pemilih, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Jujur saja aku merasa takut dan khawatir saat menjejakkan kakiku ke dalam kereta api tipe ini, sebab ini adalah pertama kali aku menaikinya. Sebelumnya, aku selalu menggunakan kereta api kelas Eksekutif atau Bisnis ketika bepergian.

Aku terkejut melihat isi sesungguhnya dari kereta ini. Bagian luar kereta api Four Night ternyata jauh berbeda dengan bagian interiornya. Aku ternyata tertipu dengan tampilan eksteriornya. Sekarang aku baru mengerti mengapa kereta api ini bisa dijuluki sebagai _yang terburuk_. Dari iris netraku, kulihat kursi-kursi yang tidak seperti pada kelas Eksekutif dengan penataan berjajar rapi membentuk formasi dua-dua atau tiga-dua di setiap barisnya, melainkan hanya ada segelintir kursi atau bangku dari kayu yang berhadap-hadapan. Dapat duduk di kursi sepertinya juga sebuah kehormatan, karena sebagian besar orang yang duduk adalah orang yang sudah lanjut usia, sedangkan sisanya kebanyakan duduk di lantai kereta atau rela berdiri. Tidak ada sabuk pengaman bahkan AC, yang ada hanyalah seutas tali melingkar yang digunakan sebagai pegangan bagi orang yang berdiri tadi serta udara pengap dan panas bercampur keringat para penumpang meski pun sebenarnya bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Belum lagi konstruksi kereta yang sudah mulai retak-retak.

Alasan lain yang kudengar mengapa kereta ini begitu tidak diminati adalah tidak adanya ruang makanan atau dapur, sehingga jangan heran jika banyak pedagang makanan berlomba-lomba berjualan. Selain itu, kriminalitas tampaknya juga sering terjadi. Dan di antara daftar terakhir sekaligus utama mengapa banyak penumpang enggan memilih kereta ini adalah sosok masinis yang menyupirinya, karena sang masinis tersebut merupakan orang yang berasal dari kota Kerth.

Kota Kerth? Membicarakan kota ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, karena dapat dikatakan sejarah mengenainya sangatlah panjang. Tapi untuk ringkasnya, segalanya berawal dari penindasan orang kota Kerth kepada penduduk Sangora. Masa itu dapat disebut sebagai masa kegelapan bagi rakyat Sangora. Mulanya kota Kerth dan Sangora adalah dua kota yang memiliki otonomi tersendiri, yang membuatnya tidak tunduk pada peraturan pemerintah dan berhak menyelenggarakan kedaulatannya masing-masing. Karena perbedaan paham dan masalah perekonomian, akibatnya dua kota ini ingin saling menguasai dan membuat setiap penduduknya saling membenci. Kemudian pecahlah peperangan di antara ke duanya, yang pada akhirnya pertempuran ini dimenangkan oleh kota Kerth. Sejak saat itu, kota Kerth selalu menindas Sangora. Mereka mulai menerapkan sistem kasta berdasarkan warna kulit. Orang Kerth memiliki ciri khas berupa kulit putih dan kebanyakan mempunyai rambut hitam meski pun ada juga yang berambut pirang, sedangkan orang Sangora memiliki ciri fisik berupa kulit yang berwarna sawo matang. Perbudakan, tanam paksa, sewa tanah, dualisme pendidikan, pengucilan, semuanya dilakukan dengan kejam oleh orang Kerth kepada orang Sangora. Aku dan seluruh keluargaku merupakan keturunan asli dari daerah Sangora. Nenekku sendiri ketika masih kecil menjadi saksi bagaimana penindasan tersebut terjadi.

Lima puluh tahun penindasan itu terjadi, timbullah perlawanan rakyat Sangora kepada pemerintah Kerth. Selama ini rakyat Sangora tidak berani melawan Kerth secara terang-terangan karena di belakangnya terdapat Kepolisian Akatsuki, suatu kumpulan orang militer terlatih yang bertugas melindungi suatu daerah. Secara diam-diam, sekelompok orang Sangora melakukan gerakan bawah tanah untuk membentuk pasukan penyerangan. Mereka kemudian melakukan perjanjian rahasia dengan Kepolisian Akatsuki di mana inti dari perjanjian itu adalah Kepolisian Akatsuki akan membantu penyerangan kepada Kerth dengan imbalan Kepolisian Akatsuki akan mendapat tempat sejajar dengan pemerintahan Sangora. Ke duanya pun menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut.

Keadaan menjadi berbalik bagi penduduk Kerth. Mereka yang dulunya menempati rumah-rumah mewah, makanan yang enak, pekerjaan yang terpandang, atau pendidikan hingga ke jenjang yang tinggi, sekarang harus menerima kenyataan pahit jika mereka dikhianati oleh Kepolisian Akatsuki bersamaan dengan penyerangan balik Sangora. Kini, rakyat Kerthlah yang menjadi orang rendahan, menjadi buruh bagi pemerintah Sangora, anak-anaknya hanya diperbolehkan bersekolah hanya selama enam tahun kecuali golongan tertentu, tidak diterima lagi dalam lingkungan Sangora akibat penindasan mereka selama ini. Selain itu jika orang Kerth hendak masuk atau keluar dari kota maka mereka harus menyerahkan visa walau itu adalah kota kelahiran mereka sendiri. Meski pun sudah berulang kali meminta perjanjian perdamaian, tetapi orang Sangora tetap menolak. Bagi mereka, kepedihan yang mereka alami menimbulkan trauma kebencian yang tampaknya sudah mendarah daging. Begitulah, sejarah pembalasan dendam ini berjalan selama lebih dari tujuh puluh lima tahun.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya menyikapi kejadian ini. Di satu sisi aku merasa kasihan dengan orang Kerth yang menjadi menderita di bawah kekuasaan Sangora. Di sisi lain aku merasa beruntung tidak terlibat dalam penindasan Kerth dan sebagian dari dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa orang Kerth memanglah pantas mendapatkan hal itu. Aku sadar jika pemikiranku sangat picik mengenai orang Kerth, namun sesungguhnya aku tidak membenci mereka seperti kebanyakan orang Sangora.

Phooooong! Phooooong!

Suara bel kereta api menyentakkanku dari alam bawah sadarku. Aku meletakkan koperku di pinggiran lalu ikut berdiri sambil memegang tali, bersama dengan orang-orang di dalam kereta. Mataku terus bergerak memandangi keseluruhan dari keadaan kereta yang berbeda dari kereta yang pernah kutumpangi sebelumnya. Kebanyakan penumpangnya adalah para pegawai yang berasal dari kota Sangora. Mereka bekerja di Kerth sebagai atasan atau pengelola bisnis atau pedagang sukses atau pekerjaan lainnya. Kulirik salah seorang perempuan di sebelahku yang dari tadi terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, pertanda bahwa kaki itu sudah pegal. Tampaknya perempuan ini sama sepertiku, pertama kalinya menaiki kereta api kelas Ekonomi Reguler. Mereka tidak akan sudi menaiki kereta api ini kecuali jika besok bukan waktu untuk cuti kerja. Begitu pula denganku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halamanku karena telah menyelesaikan studiku selama empat tahun di universitas Kerth. Setelah tiba nanti di Sangora, aku ingin segera melamar pekerjaan di bidang administrasi pemerintahan. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan mewujudkan cita-citaku terjun dalam dunia perpolitikan benar-benar membuatku tersenyum lebar.

Berada di dalam kereta, suara ribut mesin kereta menjadi tidak terdengar. Embusan angin yang menerpa melalui celah jendela yang terbuka membuatku sedikit menggigil. Aku yang berada di dekat jendela tersebut, buru-buru menutup rapat kacanya. Aku merutuki kebodohanku karena hanya mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang yang tipis serta rok selutut tanpa membawa jaket penghangat.

Tidak kusangka jika berdiri selama lima belas menit membuat kakiku bernasib sama dengan perempuan tadi. Padahal perjalanan Kerth-Sangora memakan waktu kurang lebih selama empat jam, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini? Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tidak perlu kursi, duduk di lantai kereta aku juga mau asalkan tidak berdiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melepas peganganku pada tali dan mulai menyeret koperku menjauhi kerumunan.

Pedagang makanan yang berjualan di dalam kereta membuatku tercengang. Aku mengira jika makanan yang dijual hanya sebatas nasi bungkus, ternyata ada banyak varian makanan. Mataku terus menatap berbagai jenis menu yang berbeda dari satu pedagang ke pedagang lainnya hingga tidak melihat jalan.

Brukk!

Aku terkejut mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja menabrakku dengan cukup keras. Dia terjatuh dan tampak sama terkejutnya, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku menunduk ke bawah untuk memeriksa pakaianku. Baju dan rokku basah karena air minuman yang tumpah bersamaan dengan tabrakan tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong itu juga bukan hal yang penting bagiku. "Maaf, kau jadi terjatuh," ucapku kepada anak tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk membantunya berdiri.

Sekarang anak itu tampak ketakutan ketika menatapku. "Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanyaku lembut, berusaha menampilkan wajah ramah untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran anak tadi. Dia membelalakkan matanya sebelum menerima uluran tanganku.

Orang-orang yang melihat insiden ini anehnya tidak bergerak untuk menolong, tetapi mereka malah berdiam diri sambil menatap tak percaya atas perbuatan yang baru saja kulakukan. Kemudian, terdengar bisik-bisik yang menjalar merasuki telingaku.

" _Kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti itu?"_

" _Seharusnya dia biarkan anak itu…"_

"… _Iya, bukankah anak itu dari Kerth?"_

"… _Lihatlah kulit putihnya! Dasar anak menjijikkan!"_

" _Mengapa dia bisa ada di kereta ini?"_

"… _Aku jadi tidak nyaman melihatnya…"_

 _"…Aku ingin keluar dari kereta sialan ini…"_

"Hei! Mengapa kau mau menolongnya?" seru salah satu orang kepadaku.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia!" Terdengar gumaman persetujuan.

Rentetan gunjingan itu terus berputar di udara. Meski pun suara mereka sudah berusaha untuk dilirihkan, namun telingaku masih dapat menjangkaunya.

' _Apa yang sedang terjadi?'_ batinku bertanya-tanya. Kuperhatikan anak perempuan di hadapanku. Usianya masih sekitar 9 tahun, dengan rambut berwarna pirang pendek dan kulit putihnya. Wajahnya juga tidak terlalu asing bagiku. Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah anak orang Kerth. Mimik mukanya menandakan dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Suara yang baru saja orang-orang tadi lontarkan terdengar kasar, bernada sinis, dan penuh kebencian. Tatapan mereka juga sepertinya sarat akan pandangan menghina. Sebelum otakku yang lambat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, seseorang berusaha menyeruak dari balik kerumunan orang-orang ini.

"Chino!" seru seorang laki-laki.

Bisik-bisik yang semula merambat, mendadak membungkam. Sebagian besar dari mereka juga bergegas untuk membubarkan diri, menyisakan satu dua orang yang juga sudah bosan menonton. Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan anak kecil tadi dengan melayangkan raut wajah seolah-olah akan muntah. Laki-laki yang berteriak tadi segera berlari menghampiriku dan anak perempuan yang menabrakku tersebut, seakan-akan kehadirannya berhasil mengusir dengungan kesal mereka hanya dengan sekali seruan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berlari-lari, Chino," ucap laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Dia berjongkok sambil memegang bahu anak perempuan tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya menanyai.

Anak perempuan tersebut hanya menggeleng, laki-laki itu mendesah lega. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. "Maaf karena perbuatannya tadi. Sepertinya aku masih memiliki tisu," ujarnya sambil menarik resleting tas dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan," balasku sambil tersenyum.

Saat aku hendak menerima tisu darinya, selama beberapa detik kami berpandangan. Aku berusaha menatap wajahnya dengan lebih intens. Laki-laki ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam dengan manik matanya yang juga berwarna serupa. Sepertinya wajah ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Ka-Kau?" ucapku terbata-bata.

Lai-laki itu juga sama kagetnya denganku. "Mungkinkah kau… Haruno Sakura?" tebaknya langsung.

Aku berusaha untuk mengatur napasku yang mulai tidak terkendali. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa ingin pingsan karena wajah laki-laki di hadapanku ini tidak lain adalah…

"Dan kau… Uchiha Sasuke-kah?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya dengan pertemuan ini.

Rona laki-laki tersebut mendadak cerah. "Benar-benar hari yang menakjubkan," ucapnya sembari berdiri. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan mungil anak perempuan tadi, lantas menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Kukedipkan mataku, mencoba memahami perkembangan keadaan yang sangat mengejutkan ini. Lusinan pertanyaan tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalaku, namun mulutku seperti terisolasi.

Laki-laki tadi, Sasuke, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kereta. Dia menelaah situasi. Banyak pasang mata yang semula sudah memalingkan wajah, sekarang malah kembali menjadikan kami sebagai bahan tontonan. Sasuke tampaknya cepat menyadari akan hal ini.

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih baik," ajak Sasuke.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab dengan kata-kata yang lebih baik, sayangnya lidahku tetap tidak mau digerakkan. Jadi yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengangguk. Aku juga tidak betah berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sasuke yang masih menuntun Chino, memimpin berjalan di depanku. Aku yang sedang menyeret koper, memusatkan perhatianku pada punggung laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket biru tersebut.

Sasuke adalah orang yang berasal dari kota Kerth. Sebagai anak dari keturunan keluarga terpandang di Kerth, yakni keluarga Uchiha, dia dapat menempuh pendidikan setara dengan anak dari kota Sangora. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik karena kita pernah satu kelas sewaktu di SMA. Pada waktu itu, dia adalah seorang anak yang pandai, namun berkepribadian tertutup dan sangat dingin serta jarang bergaul dengan anak-anak yang lain. Aku dan dirinya tidak pernah bertemu bertatap muka kurang lebih selama lima tahun setelah acara perpisahan. Kami berdua hanya sesekali bertukar sapa lewat surat atau pesan pos, sebuah pesan yang terkirim dan dipantau melalui Lembaga Komunikasi Pemerintah. Pesan pos merupakan salah satu pembaharuan untuk mencegah terjadinya perdagangan ilegal secara online atau organisasi yang berbau pengkhianatan terhadap pemerintahan Sangora. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku langsung mengenalinya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku.

Hingga saat ini.

Aku memang seorang wanita yang sulit untuk _move on_ dari sesuatu. Aku tidak akan malu untuk mengatakannya. Selalu jujur kepada diriku sendiri adalah salah satu bentuk dari kepribadianku. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Meski pun kita telah berpisah karena pendidikan yang kita ambil berbeda setelah SMA, namun setiap hari aku selalu memikirkannya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti apakah pertemuan ini merupakan sebuah pertanda bahwa kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, ataukah malah berarti sebaliknya.

Tentu saja akan ada banyak hambatan nantinya, karena kita berasal dari kota yang berbeda. Jika ada satu hal kubenci dari pemerintahan Sangora, yaitu adanya peraturan perbedaan derajat antara orang Kerth dan Sangora. Jika saja aku memang dapat mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya…

 _Oh, Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa memikirkan hal semacam ini?_ batinku resah. Kutundukkan pandanganku ke lantai kereta, mendadak pipiku terasa hangat setelahnya.

"Kita bisa duduk di sini."

Sebuah suara dari depanku kembali menarikku kepada dunia nyata. Aku baru menyadari jika kami bertiga berada di gerbong yang berbatasan dengan ruang masinis. Kuputar bola mataku, mencoba menelaah gerbong ini. Gerbong ini ternyata berukuran lebih pendek dari pada yang lain, hampir seperti kabin. Ada beberapa sarang laba-laba yang menggantung di sudut kabin dan kursi panjang. Bau apak dan debu memenuhi lantainya. Hal ini membuatku berpikir, kabin ini pasti sudah lama tidak ditempati.

Kulihat sebuah koper yang berada di pojok gerbong, pasti itu koper Sasuke. Aku mengikuti jejaknya dengan meletakkan koper di tempat itu. "Terima kasih," kataku akhirnya. Sepertinya suaraku sudah mulai terbiasa untuk kugerakkan.

Walau pun keadaan menjadi agak canggung, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang, sedangkan Sasuke dan Chino duduk di kursi lain yang berhadapan denganku.

"Namamu Chino, 'kan?" tanyaku kepada anak perempuan yang sedang dipangku Sasuke. Maksudku hanya untuk memulai percakapan. Kurasa ini adalah akibat dari pendidikan kaum Sangora yang harus berbasa-basi dahulu ketika bertemu dengan orang yang baru.

Sayangnya anak perempuan yang kutanyai itu tidak menjawab. "Kak Sasuke…" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Dia terlihat ketakutan ketika menatapku.

Aku merasa gemas, sebenarnya apa yang dia takuti akan sosokku? Memangnya aku ini apa? Hantu? Begitulah pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benakku, namun aku sengaja untuk menahannya agar tidak terucap.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chino. Semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Chino dengan lembut. Anak perempuan itu kembali kepada ekspresinya yang biasa, tatapannya seakan melayang jauh.

"Apakah aku memang menakutinya?" tanyaku tanpa sadar, benar-benar keceplosan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak menakutinya dari segi manusia, tapi iya dari mana kau berasal," kata Sasuke dengan serius.

Aku terbelalak. Kata-kata Sasuke kembali mengingatkanku akan balas dendam penindasan Sangora. Rupanya dia juga manyadarinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Sasuke cepat-cepat setelah melihat reaksiku barusan. "Chino memang belum terbiasa menaiki kereta api, ini adalah pertama kalinya," lanjutnya menerangkan.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan lega, ternyata Sasuke juga dapat menjadi orang yang humoris. Dan hal tersebut membuatku bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan dia dapat berubah menjadi seekspresif ini? Bukan maksudku merasa kehilangan sosok Sasuke dahulu yang selalu dingin dan terlihat menjaga _image_ , aku malah bersyukur menyaksikan perkembangan karakternya, namun kau pasti akan merasakan perbedaan cara bergaul ketika hal perubahan itu terjadi. Yang pasti, Sasuke telah banyak berubah.

Udara dingin berarak menyerang. Tubuhku kembali menggigil. Aku hendak memeriksa koperku, apakah aku benar-benar tidak membawa jaket, ketika tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh sarang laba-laba di pojok kabin.

Aku memekik tertahan. Sebenarnya aku tidak takut dengan sarang laba-laba, hanya saja hal ini mengagetkanku. Cepat-cepat aku mengibaskan lenganku yang mulai dirambati oleh laba-laba. Aku tidak cemas akan hewan kecil tersebut, tapi gerakan kakinya membuatku geli.

"Tempat yang cukup buruk, ya," ujar Sasuke saat melihat tingkahku barusan.

"Maaf, aku membuat kegaduhan," balasku dengan masih membersihkan sisa sarang laba-laba.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Chino yang mulai terkulai. "Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Bukankah aku yang mengajakmu ke sini?"

Sasuke sekarang menggeser posisi Chino agar lebih nyaman. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu membersihkan laba-laba menyebalkan itu," gurau Sasuke.

Aku tertawa dengan sopan, sebuah tawa khas milik orang Sangora. Jenis tawa yang tidak mengeluarkan suara berisik dan dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

Aku masih tertawa sebelum menyahut ucapan Sasuke. Aku hampir bertanya ' _mengapa kabin di dekat ruang masinis sangat buruk seperti ini?'_ sebelum aku menyadari bahwa pertanyaanku sama sekali tidak lucu. Sasuke pasti akan tersinggung kalau masalah ini kuungkit. Walau pun kau berasal dari kota yang dulunya pernah menindas kota lain, kau pasti masih mempunyai rasa cinta terhadap kota kelahiranmu sendiri. Kira-kira begitulah yang dapat kupikirkan.

"Ya. Lagi pula aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," ujarku akhirnya. Kubuka koperku, tetapi ternyata aku betul-betul tidak membawanya. Aku menghela napas pasrah.

"Bisakah kau menyalakan lampu, keadaan sebentar lagi gelap," pinta Sasuke.

Aku menuruti ucapannya, aku juga mulai merasa merinding dalam suasana remang-remang seperti ini.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan kembali duduk. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah pintu ruangan masinis. Jujur saja aku cukup dibuat penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya rupa dari sang masinis kereta api Four Night yang dijuluki " _Si Putih Kerth"_ itu, namun aku masih tidak enak menanyakannya kepada Sasuke. Kurasa tema percakapan nanti akan menjadi sensitif.

"Namanya Uchiha Fugaku, dia adalah ayahku," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

Mataku melebar setelah mendengar penuturannya. Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat untuk menatapnya. "Ku-kukira ayahmu adalah seorang pegawai di salah satu perusahaan minyak," balasku sedikit tersendat. Aku masih setengah tak percaya.

"Iya, itu ketika aku masih SMA. Setelah aku lulus, ayahku mulai menjadi masinis khusus untuk kereta api Four Night karena banyak masinis lain yang tidak mau menyupirinya meski pun dibayar mahal. Kurasa ayahku adalah orang yang serba bisa. Kau seharusnya tahu lebih banyak akan hal ini."

Aku tersenyum miris. Mendengar ceritanya membuatku semakin penasaran akan kehidupan kesehariannya. Lagi pula, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat marah.

"Begitulah," aku mengangkat bahu dengan tidak berselera. "Tapi kau seperti tidak terlihat tersinggung?" tanyaku bingung.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sebentar. "Yah, mengapa aku harus tersinggung? Kupikir menjadi seorang masinis tidaklah sama dengan menjadi supir bus. Menjadi masinis berarti kau berjuang untuk mengurangi rasa kebencian, kau berjuang untuk perdamaian" kata Sasuke santai.

Otakku masih mencerna kata-kata dari Sasuke yang mengandung banyak arti. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat melekat pada gaya bicaranya. Kemudian akupun paham maksudnya. Kereta api adalah satu-satunya sarana transportasi yang menghubungkan antara kota Kerth dengan Sangora. Karena seringnya kereta api menjadi tempat pertemuan orang Kerth dan Sangora, bisa jadi mereka akan lebih saling memahami sehingga rantai balas dendamm itu tidak terulang kembali, sehingga dengan menjadi masinis kau akan menjadi berperan dalam mempercepat hubungan perdamaian antara ke dua kota tersebut. Mungkin inilah maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum, ternyata masih ada bagian dari diri Sasuke yang belum berubah.

"Jadi, hal apa yang membuatmu menaiki kereta ini sebagai pilihan terakhirmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku kehabisan tiket kereta di atasnya," jawabku dengan raut masam.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Mengapa kau tidak menunggu besok? Kau akan pulang ke rumah orang tuamu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin menunggu besok. Aku ingin segera menemui mereka," jawabku mengakui.

"Kau sendiri? Dan mengapa kau bersama dengan anak ini?" Seingatku Sasuke tidak memiliki adik. Selain itu, setahuku seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha berambut hitam, bukan pirang seperti Chino.

"Chino adalah putri satu-satunya dari Walikota Kerth, ibunya telah lama meninggal. Aku hanya mengantarkannya ke Sangora karena ayahnya sedang berunding dengan pemerintah Sangora. Aku telah diberi amanat sebelumnya oleh beliau, jadi kurasa ini adalah tanggung jawabku untuk melaksanakannya. Kau tahulah, kalau pemerintahan Kerth meski pun masih memiliki seorang Walikota, sebenarnya hanya kota Boneka Sangora, jadi tidak ada pengawalan khusus. Jika hasil perundingan membuahkan hasil yang positif, Chino harus ikut mendampingi ayahnya, menunjukkan rasa perdamaian, meski pun kurasa ini bukanlah hal yang mudah," jelas Sasuke.

Aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat. Benar-benar perkembangan yang menarik untuk diikuti.

"Selain itu… Aku memang sudah berencana untuk pergi ke Sangora," ujar Sasuke. Ucapannya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Untuk?"

Sasuke terlihat malu-malu untuk segera menjawab. "Aku… hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Kau tahu, aku juga membutuhkan liburan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah lulus SMA? Bukankah kau sebenarnya ingin menjadi politisi?" tanyaku semakin penasaran dengan kisahnya.

"Politisi? Jangan mengingatkan aku kepada cita-cita tidak masuk akal itu, Sakura. Waktu itu aku belum berpikir matang untuk memutuskan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi keinginanku. Lagi pula, aku juga harus memikirkan keadaan ekonomi keluargaku. Akhirnya, aku masuk ke Perguruan Teknik, kursus dua tahun tanpa mendapat gelar, tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup sebagai bekal di dunia pekerjaan."

Entah mengapa dadaku mendadak menjadi berdesir mendengar Sasuke menyebut namaku. Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar tidak menentu. Jadi untuk meminimalisir efek selanjutnya, aku memutuskan untuk memancing Sasuke untuk terus bercerita.

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan hasilnya lumayan. Aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri tanpa membebani ke dua orang tuaku lagi. Mungkin aku masih bisa mengejar pendidikan jika memang ingin menjadi politisi." Sasuke tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa menyambut gurauan Sasuke. Sebetulnya dalam hatiku aku merasa miris. Seharusnya Sasuke mendapat banyak bantuan dari pemerintah untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya sebab prestasinya yang setinggi langit, namun lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saat mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

' _Ini merupakan peraturan dari pemerintah Sangora. Apakah kau sudah lupa, Sakura?'_ Suara lain dari balik benakkulah yang mengatakannya.

"Sekarang, kurasa kau juga perlu mendongeng," kata Sasuke.

"Uuh, aku tidak pandai berdongeng," balasku berpura-pura mengeluh. Aku kembali tertawa. "Tapi jika kau memang ingin tahu, aku melanjutkan ke Universitas Kerth, jurusan Administrasi Perkantoran. Kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di bagian pemerintahan setibanya di Sangora nanti," ucapku penuh harap.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya, itu tidak terlalu sulit."

Kupandangi Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau telah banyak berubah," ucapku mengakui. Kemudian, dalam hati aku mengutuki kebiasaanku saat berbicara secara blak-blakan ini.

"Benarkah? Apakah ini membuatmu merasa aneh saat melihatku sekarang?"

"Awalnya, iya. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah lebih baik. Lebih baik dalam bersosialisasi maksudku," tambahku buru-buru.

Sasuke tertawa. "Manusia memang makhluk dinamis, selalu berubah-ubah," balasnya memberi komentar.

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan, ada satu pemikiran yang tiba-tiba merasuki kepalaku. "Pernahkah kau mengandai-andai untuk dapat bergabung dalam pemerintahan?"

Sasuke menatapku, mencoba memahami ke mana arah pembicaraanku. "Maksudmu untuk menghentikan penindasan ini?" tanyanya skeptis.

Aku mendesah perlahan. Terkadang aku menyesali sosok Sasuke yang cepat tanggap. Sebelumnya aku berharap agar dia menanyakan beberapa hal remeh, tetapi pertanyaan Sasuke selalu tepat pada intinya.

"Sebenarnya itulah alasanku ingin bergabung dalam pemerintahan," kataku sedikit malu-malu. "Kalau kau ingin tertawa setelah mendengarnya, aku tidak keberatan," tambahku.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku juga sering memikirkan hal yang sama. Mungkin aku dapat bergabung dengan ayahku untuk mewujudkannya?" tanyanya, seakan meminta pendapat kepadaku.

Aku tertawa. "Ya, itu salah satu langkah yang masuk akal."

Kuhentikan tawaku. Aku menarik napas lega. Rasanya sungguh ringan setelah kita menceritakan banyak hal kepada orang yang kita percayai. Tidak pernah kusangka jika kami akan banyak bercerita seperti ini, tapi aku sangat senang. Berjumpa dengan kawan lama, bertukar informasi, berbagi pengalaman, kami menjadi cepat akrab.

"Ya, tentu sa-" aku baru saja mulai berbicara ketika tatapan Sasuke tertuju ke arah lain.

"Lihatlah! Bukankah itu Gunung Tangens?" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke kaca jendela di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Dan benar saja, dari balik kereta, aku melihat sebuah gunung di kejauhan yang berwarna biru, tampak menjulang tinggi dan kokoh berdiri. Inilah gunung tertinggi yang menjadi salah satu batas kota Kerth dan Sangora. Aku tahu, di bawah gunung itu akan ada terowongan yang setengah jam lagi akan kami masuki.

"Chino, bisakah kau bangun sebentar? Ada pemandangan menarik yang sayang untuk dilewatkan," kata Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu anak perempuan yang terlelap di pangkuannya tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membangunkannya secepat itu, Sasuke!" seruku, memprotes perbuatannya barusan.

Sasuke hanya melirikku sebentar sambil tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sakura. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia suruh," ujar Sasuke membela diri.

Mata Chino bergerak-gerak, tanda dia sudah mulai terbangun. Dia kemudian turun dari pangkuan Sasuke sambil masih mengusap matanya.

"Chino, coba lihat ke arah sana!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk pemandangan nun jauh di sana.

Mata Chino sempurna terbuka. Bibir mungilnya ternganga tanpa suara ketika menatap hamparan gunung yang eksotis ini.

Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan pesona pemandangan Gunung Tangens. Gunung yang satu ini memang sangat menarik perhatian banyak orang. Semua bagian dari gunung itu tertutup oleh awan seputih serpihan salju, kecuali pada bagian puncaknya. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, gunung ini hampir menyerupai sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi oleh lautan. Atau terlihat seperti gunung yang melayang-layang di angkasa lepas. Apalagi jika dalam keadaan menjelang senja seperti saat ini, tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang dapat menyaingi keindahannya.

"Dia memang menyukai pemandangan ini," ucap Sasuke.

Aku masih terpaku akan keanggunan dari gunung tersebut, sehingga tidak menyahut kalimatnya barusan. Semburat warna kemerahan akibat pantulan sang surya menjadi pelengkap lukisan alami itu. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan pemandangan Gunung Tangens saat sore hari, karena biasanya aku melintasi Kerth-Sangora ketika keadaan masih pagi menjelang siang hari.

Ada sekilas sejarah memori yang berputar dalam benakku saat mengagumi Gunung Tangens di detik ini. Gunung Tangens adalah sebuah gunung yang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Nama _"Tangens"_ diambil dari kata _"Tangen"_ dalam pengertian kosakata Matematika pada materi Segitiga. Tangen adalah sebutan bagi sudut yang terbentuk jika sudut _sinus_ dibagi dengan sudut _cosinus_. Sementara tambahan huruf _"s"_ di belakangnya menandakan Gunung Tangens yang ada lebih dari satu, meski pun sekarang hanya ada satu gunung sempurna yang masih kokoh berdiri.

Menurut kepercayaan orang Kerth dan Sangora, Gunung Tangens melambangkan pemisahan antara dua hal yang berbeda. Secara harfiah, _tangen_ terbentuk dengan membagi antara _sinus_ dan _cosinus_ , serupa dengan Gunung Tangen yang membagi wilayah di antara kota Kerth dan Sangora. Sedangkan untuk makna khususnya, Gunung Tangens merupakan pemisah antara daerah Kerth dan Sangora. Kota yang dapat menguasai Gunung Tangens, itulah kota yang dapat menguasai wilayah ke duanya. Hal inilah yang menjadikan Gunung Tangens sebagai tujuan pertama saat terjadi serangan balik dari kota Sangora kepada Kerth. Akibat pengeboman Sangora kepada daerah Kerth, selain menjatuhkan banyak korban jiwa yang akhirnya membuat penduduk Kerth menjadi berkurang dan lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan populasi orang Sangora, pengeboman tersebut juga menimbulkan beberapa kerusakan. Gunung Tangens adalah salah satunya. Semua gunung di sekelilingnya, sekarang hanya tinggal separuh, menyisakan satu gunung yang masih tegak berdiri.

Untuk saat ini, semua bagian Gunung Tangens yang tinggal separuh tadi tentu saja tidak dapat terlihat, karena selain awan, juga terdapat kabut tebal yang menyelimutinya. Entah mengapa bagiku gunung ini lebih seperti sebuah monumen peringatan pemberontakan balas dendam, namun sulit rasanya untuk merasa sedih ketika seluruh sejarah tadi seolah terkubur di balik cantiknya penampilan gunung tersebut.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuat gerakan untuk kembali duduk. Kami bertiga seakan terhipnotis oleh daya _magis_ dari Gunung Tangens. Dengan melihatnya, dalam pandanganku tidak ada permusuhan antara Kerth dan Sangora. Segalanya tampak penuh dengan kedamaian di sini.

"Seandainya memang seperti gunung ini, aku yakin keadaan pasti akan menjadi lebih baik," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Apakah Sasuke baru saja membaca pikiranku? Kurasa tidak. Mungkin dia juga merasakan hal sama denganku. Kami sama-sama berharap bahwa segalanya dapat berjalan dengan baik dan benar, sehingga tidak ada lagi rasa kebencian.

"Jika ada satu hal yang dapat kulakukan untuk mewujudkannya, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjadi pelindung antara kota Kerth dan Sangora kelak," ucap Sasuke. Sepertinya dia mengatakannya tanpa sadar.

Keadaan kembali hening. Kata-kata Sasuke bagiku terdengar begitu sungguh-sungguh. Dalam batinku, aku mengiyakan kalimatnya yang seperti sebuah harapan dan doa.

Perut Chino tiba-tiba berbunyi mengerucut, membuatku dan Sasuke secara refleks menoleh ke arah Chino dengan bersamaan.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Itulah, masalah yang sering muncul di antara sesama manusia, yang terkadang dapat menyebabkan peperangan," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kepadaku.

Masalah? Aku harus memutar otak sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang sering menimbulkan arti ganda. Tentu saja, aku paham jika yang dimaksud dengan masalah oleh Sasuke adalah masalah perut, dalam artian masalah perekonomian.

Chino ikut tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Senyum anak ini sungguh manis rupanya, aku baru menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita membeli makanan," ajak Sasuke.

Aku diam mematung. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar, tetapi ditinggal sendiri di dalam kabin ini menurutku bukanlah langkah yang bijak.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, malah jika kau ikut akan lebih cepat melakukan transaksi kepada penjualnya nanti," jawab Sasuke. Dia kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menuntun Chino.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan arti ungkapannya, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk mengekorinya saja.

 **ooOoo**

 **[Normal POV]**

 **.**

Sebuah ruangan berukuran 3 kali 3 meter yang berada pada bagian ujung dari kereta api Four Night sama sekali bukanlah suatu ruangan yang mewah, bahkan terkesan tidak layak untuk ditempati. Meski pun begitu, sang masinis berusia empat puluh tahun ke atas yang mengemudikan kereta api ini tidak pernah mengeluh mengenainya. Dia selalu menekuni pekerjaannya dengan penuh semangat. Bukan karena uang tentunya, lagi pula kereta api Four Night adalah satu-satunya kereta yang para masinisnya akan dibayar paling rendah oleh pemerintah Sangora. Namun bagi sang masinis, pekerjaan yang digelutinya sejak empat tahun yang lalu tersebut adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sungguh mulia.

Dia sekarang tengah memegang tuas kemudi kereta api. Ada banyak tombol dan alat-alat yang hanya dia yang mengetahui fungsinya. Meski pun hanya belajar mengemudi kereta api selama enam bulan sejak berhenti bekerja di pertambangan minyak, namun dia dengan mudah menguasainya. Dia telah melakukan prosedur yang harus dilakukan sebelum pemberangkatan, seperti pengecekan mesin dan kondisi kereta api. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Karena kereta api yang disupirinya menggunakan mesin diesel, dia harus melakukan _priming_ terlebih dahulu, yakni dia cukup menuju ke ruang mesin, lalu di dekat _girboks_ yang terdapat tuas seperti tuas pada kompor untuk menyalakan lokomotif diesel, dia memutar tuas ke kiri untuk memasukkan bahan bakar HSD (High Sped Diesel) ke dalam mesin. Setelah _priming_ selesai, akan terdengar bunyi "klik" yang tandanya HSD sudah penuh di dalam lokomotif. Langkah selanjutnya adalah memutar tuas ke kanan untuk menyalakan mesin, dan selesai sudah proses ini.

' _Dua jam lagi kami akan sampai_ ,' batin sang masinis sambil tersenyum. Dia bersenandung lirih ketika kereta api akan memasuki terowongan di balik Gunung Tangens. Selama satu jam ke depan, kereta api akan berada dalam kegelapan total, untungnya di dalam kereta telah dipasang lampu penerangan. Di ruangan masinis itu sendiri, hanya terdapat lampu bohlam bercahaya kuning, namun dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan akan hal ini. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa.

Di ujung terowongan nanti terdapat jalan yang menurun kira-kira dua puluh derajat kecuramannya. Dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya sebab sejauh ini tidak pernah ada korban jiwa. Jalur rel kereta Kerth-Sangora dapat dikatakan sangat aman karena hanya terdapat sedikit tikungan dan jalan yang menurun dapat dikatakan cukup landai.

Sayangnya sang masinis tidak mengetahui jika di dalam lokomotif diesel, terdapat _dynamic brake_ yang sedang bermasalah.

 **ooOoo**

Selama lima menit kemudian, kami bertiga menyusuri gerbong kereta yang semakin ke sana semakin sesak. Sesungguhnya ada banyak penjual makanan dan minuman yang berjajar, namun saat aku hendak membeli, Sasuke menahan gerakanku.

"Jangan di sini, Sakura," kata Sasuke mencegahku.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Bukankah Chino sedang kelaparan sejak tadi? Lagi pula, seingatku Chino hanya membeli minuman, itupun tak sengaja tumpah pada akhirnya."

Sasuke terdiam, lalu dia menghembuskan napasnya, seakan berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi yang sempat melintas di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kau bisa membeli di sini," katanya memutuskan.

Aku memilih makanan dan minuman di wadah seorang wanita paruh baya, kemudian membayarnya.

"Kalian tidak membeli juga?" tanyaku heran. Dari tadi Sasuke dan Chino hanya menonton dari kejauhan.

Belum sempat aku mendengar jawaban dari mereka berdua, sebuah suara terlanjur mendahuluinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika kalian berdua tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan barang daganganku?" terdengar suara seorang wanita, rupanya itu adalah si penjual tadi. "Bisa tidak laku nanti jika kalian membeli di sini," tambahnya, kali ini nada suaranya begitu sinis dan kasar.

Aku terperanjat mendengar kata-katanya. Apa artinya ini?

Tanpa terduga Sasuke sedikit membungkuk kepada wanita itu. "Maaf, kami akan segera pergi," ucapnya sopan.

Si wanita tersebut berkacak pinggang. "Lain kali jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu, kau bisa membeli di tempat lain," ujar penjual itu dengan bersungut-sungut. Dia lalu menjejakkan kakinya untuk berjualan ke gerbong lain.

Sekarang aku baru tersadar. Lagi-lagi ini sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah pengucilan.

Sasuke memandang mataku, seolah ingin mengatakan _'Kau sudah mengerti sekarang, 'kan?'_ Dari balik manik kelamnya, tatapan Sasuke sarat akan makna memohon.

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Ini semua sungguh tidak adil. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat membenci sesuatu sedemikian besarnya? Aku semakin tidak paham akan pola pikir orang Sangora kepada kaum Kerth. Benar jika mereka telah ditindas selama lima puluh tahun, tetapi sekarang bukankah mereka telah membalaskannya selama tujuh puluh tahun ini? kupikir permainan politik ini sudah cukup, saatnya untuk dihentikan. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak ada hal yang berubah, malah rantai kebencian ini semakin memuncak.

"Maaf," ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu. Ayo kita membeli di tempat yang lebih baik," ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Chino.

Aku hanya dapat mengikuti langkahnya sekali lagi. Saat aku memandang punggung Sasuke, entah mengapa aku ingin menjerit, ingin menumpahkan kekesalanku atas perlakuan orang-orang Sangora kepada Kerth selama ini. Aku ingin dia memarahiku atau paling tidak mengungkapkan rasa bencinya agar perasaannya lebih baik, tapi aku sadar Sasuke bukanlah orang yang semacam itu.

Ketika berjalan di dalam kereta, dapat kurasakan tatapan yang menghujam ke arah kami, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke dan Chino.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Mengapa kau hanya diam?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lantas menoleh menatapku. "Aku tidak ingin mengulang sejarah," jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak ingin berdebat dalam masalah ini lagi. Aku sudah terlalu muak dan malu merasakannya.

Di gerbong ke tujuh, Sasuke baru berhenti. Ternyata dia bermaksud membeli makanan kepada orang Kerth, aku baru tahu jika rupanya ada penjual lain selain orang Sangora.

"Kau kembali lagi?" tanya penjual tersebut. Dia adalah seorang wanita berwajah ramah yang sudah sangat berumur, namun hal itu tampaknya tidak mengurangi semangatnya dalam berdagang.

Sasuke membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan seulas senyuman, kemudian mulai memilih makanan. Sesudah membayar, kami bertiga berjalan kembali menuju kabin paling ujung, tempat kami sebelumnya.

"Tidak kusangka akan ada penjual Kerth di sini," ucapku membuka percakapan.

"Dia hanya satu-satunya di sini," balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf tentang kejadian tadi," kataku, masih diliputi perasaan penyesalan.

"Mengapa kau masih saja membahas hal ini? lagi pula, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah," balas Sasuke dengan raut wajah heran.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus mengatakannya sebagai sesama orang Sangora, itu membuatku sedikit tenang," ujarku berterus terang.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku mengira jika setelah kejadian memuakkan tadi, kami akan melewati jam-jam yang tenang di kursi kabin, sambil menunggu kereta tiba di stasiun South Star. Sayangnya harapan ini musnah sudah.

Baru saja ketika kami hendak melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbong ke lima, sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka mendadak muncul.

"Aaaaaa!"

Suara teriakan memenuhi langit-langit kereta. Orang-orang yang semula tidak memperhatikan sekitar, duduk bermalas-malasan atau bahkan tertidur, langsung memasang telinga mereka lebar-lebar.

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan, tiba-tiba menggeser pintu gerbong dengan keras, membuat semua pasang mata menoleh kepadanya. Dia baru saja tiba di gerbong ini dengan berlari, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, seolah baru saja menyaksikan peristiwa yang menakutkan.

Aku segera bergerak ke arah wanita tersebut. "Ada apa, Bibi?" tanyaku cepat. Setelah melihatnya lebih dekat, aku menyadari jika wanita ini adalah seorang pedagang yang sebelumnya pernah kudatangi untuk membeli makanan. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengenanya, namun sudah jamak bagi orang Sangora untuk menyebut wanita yang asing yang lebih tua dari kita dengan sebutan tersebut.

Sasuke dan Chino menyusulku dengan berlari-lari kecil. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke segera.

Wanita yang mengenali Sasuke sebagai orang Kerth yang beberapa manit yang lalu sempat dimaki olehnya, menjadi terkesiap akan kata-katanya. Air muka yang sebelumnya penuh akan kejengkelan dan amarah ketika melihat laki-laki itu, sekarang telah lenyap. Berganti dengan wajah kegelisahan dan kecemasan, bahkan dia sepertinya sudah melupakan rasa kebencian yang selama bertahun-tahun dipendamnya.

Beberapa orang juga mendekat, penasaran dengan apa yang menimpa manita yang berteriak tadi. Wanita itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kondisi tubuhnya yang masih dilanda keterkejutan, membuat suaranya hanya sampai di tenggorokan.

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku. "Kau masih memiliki air?"

Aku mengangguk paham. Kubuka kantong plastik dan kuraih botol air minum. Kuulurkan botol itu kepada Sasuke yang diterimanya dengan cepat, lantas membuka tutupnya.

"Minumlah, Bibi," Sasuke menyodorkan botol itu.

Wanita tersebut meneguk air pelan-pelan. Setelah keadaanya lebih tenang, baru dia angkat bicara.

Wanita itu menarik lengan Sasuke dan mencondongkan kepala ke telinga Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin segera kubicarakan, ini penting sekali," bisik si wanita dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke memperhatikan secara lebih seksama wajah wanita tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengangguk. Kami bertiga beserta wanita tadi bergegas menuju gerbong di dekat ruangan masinis. Ketika beberapa orang masih menonton kami bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Kukatakan dengan gerakan tanganku bahwa wanita tersebut baik-baik saja.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke langsung setibanya kami sampai di gerbong pertama.

Wanita itu menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Aku melihat ada bom di dalam kereta ini," ujarnya lirih.

Aku dan Sasuke berpandangan, kami berdua sangat tercengang mendengar kabar menghebohkan ini.

Sasuke yang semula berdiri menghadap wanita tersebut, kemudian duduk di sebelah si wanita. "Di mana?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Aku sendiri terlalu tegang untuk ikut bertanya.

"Di toilet di ujung kereta, di gerbong ke sebelas."

"Bisa Bibi jelaskan lebih detail?" pinta Sasuke.

"Awalnya aku ke sana untuk menjual daganganku seperti biasa, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin buang air kecil, jadi aku pergi ke toilet. Kemudian, di sana… ada bom," wanita itu berhenti sejenak, seakan ngeri membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa itu bom karena aku sudah pernah melihat bentuknya di televisi. Bom itu berukuran kecil, tapi terdapat durasi waktunya," sambung Bibi tersebut.

"Berapa angka yang ada di sana? Jenis bom apa itu?" tanya Sasuke mencecar wanita itu dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat dan aku juga tidak tahu jenis apa bom itu. Aku sungguh ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat, jadi aku segera berlari menjauhinya. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengatakan kepada orang-orang apa yang kulihat, aku tidak ingin menebar kepanikan. Lagi pula aku masih sedikit ragi-ragu apakah itu memangbenar-benar bom atau bukan."

Chino yang berdiri di sebelahku tampak ketakutan. Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Dia tidak menolak. Anak ini memang luar biasa pendiam dan terlihat tidak terlalu pintar, namun dia akhirnya juga paham apa yang tengah kami bicarakan.

Sasuke tampak mematung, terlihat jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya sepenuhnya. "Bibi sudah melakukan hal tepat. Tapi bagiku ada satu hal yang terasa ganjil. Mengapa Bibi mengatakan hal ini kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Wanita itu menutup matanya ketika membalas pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Karena aku sadar dan yakin jika hal tersebut merupakan rencana pembunuhan."

Sekali lagi, aku dan Sasuke berpandangan, berusaha mencerna maksud dari pernyataan wanita tersebut. Beberapa ingatan tiba-tiba berjejal di kepalaku.

 _Hari ini adalah hari diadakannya perundingan antara pemerintah Kerth dan Sangora…_

 _Untuk merundingkan perdamaian…_

 _Hari ini adalah hari di mana putri sang Walikota Kerth melakukan perjalanan…_

 _Didampingi oleh seorang penjaga saja…_

 _Hari ini kereta yang dia naiki adalah kereta api Four Night…_

 _Kereta ini disupiri oleh masinis orang Kerth…_

 _Lalu…_

Setelah mengolah beberapa informasi, kusadari bahwa pembunuhan yang dimaksud adalah pembunuhan terhadap… Chino.

Kulirik anak perempuan di sampingku ini, dia memang paham jika akan ada bahaya, namun dia tidak mengerti bahwa dialah yang sedang diburu. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Sasuke-lah orang pertama yang harus mengetahui hal ini. Jika terdapat pembunuhan terhadap orang Kerth, terutama targetnya adalah putri Walikota, maka tidak diragukan lagi bahwa tersangkanya adalah orang Sangora.

"Tapi mengapa mereka melakukannya?" tanyaku membuka suara.

"Ada beberapa pihak yang tidak menyetujui perundingan tersebut," Sasuke-lah yang menjawab. "Dapat dikatakan pembunuhan ini dilakukan bermaksud untuk mengobarkan kebencian sekali lagi."

"Benar sekali. Aku tahu jika awalnya aku memang membenci orang Kerth, tapi karena bertemu denganmu, aku sadar bahwa tidak selamanya orang Kerth memiliki watak yang buruk. Maafkan aku," sahut si wanita penjual. Aku menatap kosong pada wanita tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berdiri. "Aku harus memeriksanya sendiri," ucapnya memutuskan.

"Jangan!" seruku mencegahnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak, tetapi seruanku terjadi secara refleks.

"Aku harus memeriksa jenis bom apa itu."

"Memangnya kau mengerti cara menjinakkannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Aku sudah pernah mempelajari jenis-jenis bom dan cara menjinakkannya sewaktu kursus, itu hanya materi tambahan, namun nyatanya sekarang berguna," ucapnya menenangkanku.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu, aku bisa membantu. Aku juga sedikit banyak mengerti tentang hal itu," kataku dengan wajah serius.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Chino?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjaganya di sini," kata wanita tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Chino dengan tatapan memohon yang sopan. Awalnya Chino menggeleng keras, dia jelas tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Namun karena Sasuke segera memeluk Chino dan mengatakan sesuatu di telinganya, dengan sangat berat, Chino akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi lagi. Saat aku dan Sasuke melintasi gerbong demi gerbong dengan setengah berlari, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di dalam kereta, keadaan di luar sangat gelap. Aku baru sadar jika kereta sudah berada di dalam terowongan, di balik Gunung Tangens yang memesona itu, karena dii dalam sini lampu penerangan telah dihidupkan.

Sekitar delapan menit, kami tiba di gerbong ke sebelas. Aku dan Sasuke segera menuju toilet yang dimaksud wanita penjual tadi.

Sasuke memutar pegangan pintu toilet dan mulai memeriksa. Toilet ini agak kotor, banyak sampah yang dibuang secara sembarangan di sudut ruangan. Sulit untuk menemukan bom yang dimaksud sebab rupanya benda itu berada di balik tumpukan sampah-sampah tadi.

Sasuke mengamati benda yang baru saja kami temukan dua menit kemudian. Sesuai penjelasan si wanita, bom ini lumayan kecil seukuran posel, dengan terdapat pengaturan waktu di baliknya.

00.48

Aku terkejut mendapati angka yang tertera dalam bom tersebut. Kupandang Sasuke, seolah mengatakan waktu kita tidak banyak lagi. Sasuke mengangguk dan memulai analisanya.

"Aku tidak tahu jenis bom apa ini, yang pasti ini memang bom yang belum pernah kulihat, mungkin ini adalah jenis bom terbaru. Jadi aku tidak dapat mengatur waktu di bom itu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana sistemnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya." Aku sedikit tidak nyaman ketika memberitahu ketidaktahuanku. Selama ini, jenis bom yang kupelajari hanyalah sebatas tentang bom yang mudah dibuat seperti _The Black Powder_ , _Firework Projeck_ atau Bom Molotov. Selain itu, aku juga mempelajari beberapa jenis bom berdasarkan mekanisme ledakan yang digunakan, di antaranya jenis gas terkompresi, _low explosive_ , _high explosive_ , fisi nuklir maupun fusi nuklir. Jenis lainnya yang sering terdengar adalah bom mobil, granat tangan, bom waktu, bom pipa, bom gravitasi, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah bom waktu, hanya saja bahan-bahannya yang tidak kita ketahui," tambahku, mencoba mempermudah keadaan.

"Tepat. Pada dasarnya hanya ada tiga komponen dalam bom waktu, bahan peledak, alat pengatur waktu, dan alat pemicu. Bahan peledak pada jenis bom waktu pada umumya adalah bagian yang utama, terbesar dan terberat dibandingkan dengan jenis bom lainnya, hanay saja bom ini cukup kecil, tapi aku yakin daya ledaknya akan besar. Selanjutnya adalah alat pengatur waktu yang beragam. Terakhir adalah _detonator_ atau adanya pemicu yang berupa sumber panas, yang kemudian memicu proses pembakaran," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita cukup membuangnya saja 'kan bom itu ke luar kereta?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Jika memang semudah itu aku akan melakukannya sejak tadi, Sakura."

Entah mengapa saat Sasuke menyebut namaku aku berhasil menjadi lebih tenang.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke kembali mengamati bom tersebut. "Membuang bom ini memang langkah yang terbaik, sayangnya kita melupakan _detonator_ nya. Aku mempelajarinya tadi, aku memang tidak yakin bisa menjinakkannya, tapi ada satu penjelasan yang masuk akal. Bom ini terhubung dengan aliran listrik di semua gerbong yang akhirnya berpusat pada mesin diesel di ruang mesin lokomotif. Saat aliran listrik yang digunakan sebagai penerangan menghasilkan panas sesuai waktu dalam bom tersebut, bom itu akan meledak ke semua gerbong yang dialiri penerangan listrik."

Aku berusaha mencerna informasi ini. "Bukankah kita tinggal mematikan saklar saja untuk mencegah bom itu meledak?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak semudah itu. Mesin diesel masih berjalan, jadi yang harus dilakukan adalah…"

"Menghentikan kereta api ini," sambungku cepat. "Kita perlu menghubungi ayahmu dan mengabarkan informasi yang kita miliki sekarang.

Aku benar-benar cemas sekarang. Seingatku beberapa menit yang lalu aku dan Sasuke masih dapat bercanda gurau sambil menikmati indahnya Gunung Tangens, sekarang aku tidak menduga jika keadaan akan berubah menjadi berbahaya seperti ini.

 **ooOoo**

 **[Normal POV]**

 **.**

Suasana di malam hari ini semakin dingin saja, untungnya sang masinis kereta api Four Night telah mengenakan jaket tebal. Dia semakin merapatkan lipatan jaket tersebut. Dia tidak kelihatan lelah atau mengantuk, masih tampak segar untuk tetap mengemudi, hanya saja dia sedang haus. Meski pun cuaca cukup dingin, lama tidak mengeluarkan suara membuat mulutnya terasa pahit. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil permen di kotak yang terletak di depannya.

Saat sang masinis akan mengupas kulit permen, suara dering ponsel menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

Keningnya berkerut ketika menatap layar ponsel. Laki-laki paruh baya itu menimbang-nimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak ketika sedang mengemudi, namun saat dia berpikir bahwa jalan yang dilalui kereta masih lurus dan datar saja, dia akhirnya menerima panggilan itu. Lagi pula tidak biasanya si penelepon menghubunginya saat dia bertugas.

' _Mungkinkah ada masalah?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Setahunya, si penelepon juga sedang berada di dalam kereta. Dia meraih posel itu dan mengeraskan suaranya saja tanpa harus ditempelkan ke telinga, itu adalah hal yang cukup bijak menurutnya.

"Halo? Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung, terdengar cepat dan efisien. Ini sudah menjadi semacam watak baginya untuk membicarakan hal yang penting-penting saja.

Si penelepon mulai bercerita.

Sang masinis tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si penelepon itu, namun dia paham jika dia tidak sedang berbohong.

"Mematikan mesin kereta? Baiklah, Nak, akan segera kulakuakan."

" _Jangan mematikan ponselnya dulu, Ayah! Kabari aku dengan segera begitu kau kembali dari ruang mesin lokomotif,"_ pinta si penelepon.

"Aku mengerti, Nak." Sang masinis berusaha untuk tetap tenang setelah mendengar cerita dari si penelepon yang tidak lain adalah anaknya. Dia masih setengah terkejut, tetapi dia sangat ingat dengan peraturan menjadi seorang masinis.

Sesampainya di ruang mesin lokomotif, sang masinis memutar tuas pengendali, namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga itu terjadi.

Tuas itu tidak dapat digerakkan.

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

' _Pasti ada kesalahan_ ,' batinnya mulai resah. Tadi ketika berangkat, dia sudah memeriksa semua mesinnya, namun rupanya dia kurang teliti. Ada yang seperti sengaja melakukannya, tapi siapa?

Sang masinis segera kembali ke ruang kemudi dan memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Si penelepon terdengar terkejut dan juga khawatir.

"Itu artinya kereta akan tetap berjalan?"

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, aku betul-betul sudah mengeceknya," kata sang masinis.

Si penelepon terdiam sebelum melajutkan pertanyaannya. _"Bisakah Ayah mengerem kereta?"_ tanya si penelepon, seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Sang masinis tidak menjawab, dia buru-buru menggunakan rem dan negecek _dynamic brake_ untuk memperlambat laju kereta, namun tidak ada yang berubah, kereta tetap melaju seperti biasa.

Dengan raut wajah yang sudah pucat pasi, sang masinis mengabari informasi tersebut.

Si penelepon terdiam sangat lama, mungkin sedang memikirkan langkah apa selanjutnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sang masinis.

Si penelepon terdengar menarik napas panjang sebelum mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. _"Aku mempunyai jalan lain yang dapat dilakukan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memberitahu Ayah tentang sesuatu. Aku mempunyai pertanyaan yang harus Ayah jawab. Pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pilihan, dan Ayah harus memutuskan apa pilihan itu sekarang juga,"_ kata si penelepon.

Sang masinis merasa jika udara dalam kabinnya menjadi sesak dan mencekam begitu mendengar apa yang harus dipilihnya tersebut. Sang masinis adalah sosok yang biasa bersikap tegas dan disiplin, namun kali ini, sosok tersebut telah hilang entah ke mana.

' _Oh Tuhan, apa memang harus seperti ini pada akhirnya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

' _Jika memang seperti ini keadaannya… Aku akan memilih untuk…'_

 **ooOoo**

Sakura membelalakkan mata _emerald_ -nya setelah Sasuke selesai menelepon ayahnya. Dia tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya," ucapku dengan bibir bergetar.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar bom itu tidak meledak," ujar Sasuke yang berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Tapi resikonya sangat besar. Itu berbahaya sekali, Sasuke," ucapku tegang. Sekarang aku merasa mataku mulai perih. Sasuke kemudian melirik waktu yang tertera di luar bom.

00.22

"Mengapa harus kau yang harus melakukannya?" tanyaku lemah.

"Karena aku adalah orang Kerth dan aku ingin tetap memenuhi tanggung jawabku untuk menjaga Chino. Selain itu… Aku ingin meninggalkan kenang-kenangan sebagai warga Kerth yang benar-benar telah menyesali perbuatannya yang lalu."

"Itu bukan sebuah alasan yang ba-"

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Waktu kita tidak banyak lagi, kita harus segera kembali ke gerbong pertama dan memberitahu semua penumpang…"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan membantah keputusanku dan ayahku, Sakura. Ini adalah yang terbaik yang dapat kami lakukan."

Selanjutnya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Air mata yang sudah merebak di sudut mataku tidak dapat kutanggung lagi, semuanya tumpah begitu Sasuke mengatakan segalanya kepadaku.

Dengan berat hati, aku mengakhiri hal ini dengan mengangguk. Percuma aku mencegahnya, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang plin-plan. Aku merinding, tidak kusangka jika perjalananku kali ini akan berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan.

Kami berdua segera berlari menuju gerbong pertama, memberitahu orang-orang tentang apa yang tengah terjadi, meminta kepada mereka agar tetap tenang.

"Sekarang tinggalkan gerbong pertama ini, aku tidak ingin kau melihat hal yang akan aku lakukan," ujar Sasuke.

Aku tetap tidak bergerak, aku sudah tahu jika akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

Saat Sasuke menelepon ayahnya tadi, dia memberitahu jika masih ada satu cara untuk mencegah bom agar tidak meledak. Yaitu dengan memutus antara ruangan masinis dengan semua gerbong, karena jika hal ini dilakukan, maka berhentilah aliran listrik pada kereta. Namun harus ada yang dapat mengendalikan tuas kemudi serta mesin lokomotif secara bersamaan agar kereta tetap berada pada jalur rel kereta setelah pemutusan tersebut dilakukan, sehingga nantinya akan membuat gerbong yang sudah diputus berjalan mundur dengan tetap stabil. Harus ada dua orang yang berada di ruang masinis tentunya, dan orang yang mengajukan diri secara sukarela untuk ikut bersama di ruangan masinis itu adalah Sasuke.

Walau pun begitu, resiko akibat pemutusan ini sangatlah mengerikan. Jika kereta telah terputus, maka ruangan masinis akan meluncur ke jalan kereta yang menurun, sedangkan mesin sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi. Kemungkinan besar ruang masinis akan meledak saat turun nanti. Jadi terdapat dua pilihan, mati bersama terkena ledakan bom atau membiarkan dua orang secara sukarela menjadi korban.

Dan hal yang membuatku semakin frustrasi dengan keadaan ini adalah, sang masinis telah memutuskan untuk memilih opsi ke dua dengan Sasuke yang akan membantunya.

Dan jika ini benar-benar terjadi, dapat kukatakan bahwa Sasuke sebentar lagi akan…

Aku tidak mampu melanjutkan gambaran imajinasi dalam pikiranku. Semua hal itu terlalu mengerikan untuk kubayangkan. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan sedih ketika kami berhadap-hadapan. Tubuhku yang sejak tadi sudah menggigil kedinginan, sekarang bertambah bergetar.

Sasuke memajukan langkahnya ke hadapanku. Dia lalu melepas jaket biru miliknya dan memakaikannya di tubuhku. Dia kembali membisikkan kata-kata perpisahan di telingaku, lalu melakukan gerakan yang mengejutkanku.

Lelehan demi lelehan terus mengalir di pipiku.

Sasuke masuk ke ruang masinis. "Sakura, jangan lupakan kata-kataku tadi! Dan tolong jaga baik-baik Chino untukku!" serunya dari ruangan tersebut.

Lima menit lagi…

Sasuke mulai memotong besi yang menghubungkan antara ruang masinis dengan gerbong pertama. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit untuk melakukannya. Saat ruangan itu benar-benar terpotong, gerbong yang kunaiki perlahan bergerak mundur. Jarak antara diriku dan Sasuke semakin menjauh. Ketika ruang masinis meluncur tanpa terkendali dan akhirnya membuatnya meledak di depan mataku, ingatanku akan kata-kata Sasuke saat di gerbong ke sebelas dan bisikannya tadi membaur manjadi satu dalam benakku.

" _Kau tahu Sakura mengapa sebenarnya aku ke kota Sangora hari ini?" tanya Sasuke._

 _Aku menggeleng._

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Selama ini aku terus berhubungan denganmu karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku tidak dapat berhenti untuk selalu memikirkanmu. Benar, aku bermaksud untuk melamarmu. Tetapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain."_

" _Sasuke…"_

" _Jangan menangisiku, Sakura. Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya demi dirimu dan Chino, tetapi semua penumpang di kereta ini. Meski pun mereka adalah orang-orang Sangora, namun nuraniku tidak dapat menampik untuk menolong mereka sekarang. Sampaikan kepada mereka nanti, dengan mewakili kota Kerth, aku meminta maaf atas semua hal yang telah kami lakukan selama penindasan lima puluh tahun itu. Aku berharap ke dua kota akan segera berdamai dalam perundingan nanti…_

"… _Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini belumlah sepadan untuk mengganti semua kesalahan kami, tapi tidak ada yang dapat kami lakukan selain meminta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan dan perlahan-lahan memperbaikinya. Aku tahu ini sangat sulit, tapi kumohon, sampaikan hal ini kepada Walikota Sangora dan segenap pemerintahan serta semua rakyat Sangora…"_

 _Masih banyak lagi yang Sasuke katakan, namun telingaku tidak dapat menangkap suaranya. Semua ini terlalu bertubi-tubi bagiku. Sasuke kemudian memelukku._

 _Pelukan yang lama dan terasa hangat sekali._

Masih kuingat pula kata-kata yang Sasuke bisikkan setelah dia memberiku jaketnya tadi.

" _Teruslah hidup, Sakura. Teruslah menjaga perdamaian antara Kerth dan Sangora."_

 _Tenggorokanku tercekat. Tanpa kuduga, Sasuke kemudian mencium keningku. Sebuah ciuman pertama dan terakhir darinya untukku._

" _Selamat tinggal, Sakura."_

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Air mataku mengalir tak dapat kubendung.

Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku.

 **[Flashback End]**

 **.**

Memori yang bening, ingatan yang menyeruak ke dalam otakku, berputar-putar seperti rekaman video. Mataku sudah cukup panas, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menitikkannya. Aku ingin kuat. Aku tidak ingin seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya di mana setiap kali acara peringatan, aku selalu mengalami stres dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan, membuatku tidak dapat mengikuti acara hingga selesai.

Masih kuingat dalam file-file yang lusuh di lokus-lokus penyimpananku, apa yang terjadi setelah tragedi kereta api Four Night. Seperti yang telah disaksikan dengan baik oleh semua penumpang di kereta tersebut, ruangan masinis jatuh meluncur dan akhirnya meledak terbakar. Aku tidak kuat lagi menatap adegan menyesakkan ini.

Keesokan harinya setelah tragedi kereta api Four Night, semua penumpang kembali ke stasiun North Star. Tidak ada yang dapat tertidur, mereka terus merenungkan apa arti dibalik semuanya sambil menunggu bantuan datang. Mereka kini menyadari bahwa kebencian yang mereka tanam kepada orang Kerth, semua itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Dan meski pun para penyelamat telah tiba, mereka tidak mau dinaikkan ke dalam mobil pengangkut, mereka ingin berjalan kaki. Mengenang peristiwa itu dalam memori mereka.

Sejak hari tersebut, tidak ada lagi apa yang dinamakan dengan kata "kebencian." Segalanya seolah lenyap tiada tersisa. Tragedi kereta api Four Night telah menimbulkan semacam trauma bagi orang Sangora, di mana pada saat berbahaya itu, orang Kerth-lah yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Perundingan perdamaian telah mencapai kesepakatan, sehingga tidak ada lagi balas dendam. Bagi ke dua kota, mereka telah tiba di suatu titik pemahaman yang sangat tinggi.

Sesudah diselidiki secara mendalam, tim penyelidik gabungan dari pihak Kerth dan Sangora berhasil menemukan bahwa ternyata pelaku percobaan pengeboman itu tidak lain adalah pihak dari Kepolisian Akatsuki. Kepolisian Akatsuki yang seharusnya menjaga daerah dan melindungi penduduk yang dijaganya, rupanya telah merancang strategi untuk menguasai ke dua kota. Maka untuk menghadapinya, kota Kerth dan Sangora lalu bergabung demi memusnahkan Kepolisian Akatsuki.

Semuanya berakhir damai.

Kutegakkan kepalaku dari doa panjangku. Aku tidak menyangka jika cuaca menjadi mendung. Kulihat tetes-tetes air yang berhamburan dari atas sana, namun anehnya tubuhku tidak terasa basah.

"Kak Sakura…" Terdengar suara panggilan dari belakangku. Rupanya orang inilah yang tengah memayungiku.

Aku terkesiap. "Oh! Mungkinkah kau… Chino?" tanyaku masih terkejut saat menatapnya.

Chino yang sekarang bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah ketakutan dan pendiam. Aku tersenyum. Oh, lupakan semua tatapan sayunya. Dia telah menjelma menjadi gadis berusia empat belas tahun yang sangat cantik.

"Apakah setiap tahun kau selalu datang ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Kak Sakura, tapi kesibuka kita rupanya sangat berbeda."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Untuk saat ini, aku memang telah berhasil bekerja di pemerintahan Sangora, menjadi ketua lembaga Perlindungan Anak dan Wanita sekaligus menjabat sebagai pegawai di bagian administrasi kantor pusat pemerintahan Sangora. Sesuai dengan janjiku kepada Sasuke, aku akan terus menjaga perdamaian ini.

Sasuke?

Mengingat namanya saja membuat tubuhku terasa ngilu. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya walau pun ingin, butuh waktu lama agar bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan normal kembali.

Saat Chino mengajakku untuk berteduh dan kemudian pulang, kulayangkan pandanganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada karangan bunga yang memuat foto dan nama sang pahlawan dibalik tragedi kereta api Four Night.

 _ **Mengenang tragedi kereta api Four Night**_

 _ **Uchiha Fugaku**_

 _ **dan**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

Sekarang aku dapat tersenyum dengan penuh kelegaan.

 _Hey, Sasuke_

 _Now I'm in here to remember you_

 _Thank a lot for your love, make my heart open again_

 _And can feel how falling in love true_

 _Although your image never comeback in this rain_

 _I'm happy can together in 180 minute with you_

 _Hey, Sasuke_

 _You're my hero_

 _So I will swear of my words_

 _That I always take care this place and this peace_

 _I'm very very promise_

 **.**

 _ **The heroes never die although they was gone…**_

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

Bom Molotov: Bom yang dibuat dari bahan yang sangat sederhana dan dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari. Bom Molotov memiliki daya ledak yang ringan tetapi daya bakarnya cukup dahsyat. Bahannya hanya botol kaca (beling), sumbu kompor, bensin, dan korek api. Cara menggunakannya cukup mudah, yaitu lemparkan botol yang berisibensin yang sudah dinyalakan dengan korek api kea rah sasaran yang dituju. Apabila bom itu mengenai sasaran maka otomatis akan meledak dan timbul nyala api besar dan dapat membuat kebakaran dahsyat.

Cosinus: Dalam Matematika cosinus adalah perbandingan sisi segitiga yang terletak di sudut dengan sisi miring atau perbandingan antara sisi alas dengan sisi miring (dengan catatan bahwa segitiga itu adalah segitiga siku-siku atau salah satu sudut segitiga itu 90 derajat).

Detonator: Alat pemicu untuk mengaktifkan bom.

Dynamic Brake: Salah satu jenis rem yang berada di dalam mesin lokomotif diesel. Jenis rem yang satu ini hanya berguna untuk mengurangi putaran mesin di saat turunan. Cara kerja dynamic brake hampir sama dengan cara kerja dynamic brake pada truk dan bus.

Firework Projeck: Bom yang dibuat dari bahan black powder, benang alcohol, dan otak yang punya perkiraan bagus. Cara membuatnya dengan mencampur black powder dan alcohol di mangkuk, lalu diaduk (jangan terlalu kental atau terlalu encer, makannya harus memakai perkiraan). Masukkan benang sekitar 10 cm ke dalam mangkuk tadi (beri tempat sekitar 2 cm untuk memegang, jangan sampai terkena black powdernya. Aduk-aduk sampai benang tadi menyerap campuran alcohol dan black powder. Terus, keluarkan bennag dari mangkuk. Keringkan dengan cara digantung vertical ke bawah. Jika sudah kering, bakar ujungnya dan tinggal melihat hasilnya.

Kabin: (Bahasa Belanda: cabine), merupakan ruang tertutup yang mempunyai beberapa arti; bisa berarti ruangan di lokomotif untuk menggerakkan kereta api atau bisa berarti ruang dalam pesawat terbang untuk para penumpang atau bisa berarti ruang tinggal di dalam kapal.

Lokomotif: Bagian dari rangkaian kereta api di mana terdapat mesin untuk menggerakkan kereta lokomotif terletak paling depan dari rangkaian kereta api. Operator dari lokomotif disebut masinis.

Priming: Langkah awal dari menyalakan lokomotif diesel, yaitu dengan memutar tuas ke kiri untuk memasukkan bahan bakar HSD (High Sped Diesel) ke dalam mesin.

Sinus: Dalam Matematika, sinus adalah perbandingan sisi segitiga yang ada di depan sudut dengan sisi miring atau perbandingan antara sisi tinggi dengan sisi miring (dengan catatan bahwa segitiga itu adalah segitiga siku-siku atau salah satu sudut segitiga itu 90 derajat).

Tangen: Dalam Matematika, tangen adalah perbandingan sisi segitiga yang ada di depan sudut dengan sisi segitiga yang terletak di sudut atau perbandingan antara sinus dengan cosinus (dengan catatan bahwa segitiga itu adalah segitiga siku-siku atau salah satu sudut segitiga itu 90 derajat).

The Black Powder: Bom yang dibuat dari bahan logam/coin (bisa juga kelerang) yang dicampur dengan sulfur (belerang) dan arang. Ledakan yang dihasilkan lumayan besar karena terjadi reaksi kimia yang sangat kompleks.


End file.
